


Later That Night

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut yet again, before posting all these only reunion had a proper name tbh, listen i suck at naming things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 3





	Later That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



Dairine awoke sometime in the middle of the night, suddenly cold. She blindly reached for Dhaveira, intending on pulling him closer, but found only air. The mattress was still warm, so she knew he couldn’t have gone far, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, softly calling, “Dhaveira?”

She spotted him instantly, frowning when she noticed he was holding his clothes. “I didn’t mean to wake you, my love,” he said apologetically, setting his clothes down as he sat on the edge of the bed, cupping her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. She responded eagerly to his kiss, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

She broke the kiss after a moment, asking, “What were you doing?” When he hesitated, she added, “You were leaving, weren’t you? Why?”

He sighed, dropping his hand from her cheek and running it through his hair. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble for having me stay the night,” he said softly.

“I told you, I more than likely won’t,” she replied firmly, trying to keep the hurt she felt from her voice. “We’re engaged; I can’t see any reason my parents would have for being angry that you spent the night. If anything, they should be happy we’re getting along so well.”

His response was to gently press her back in the bed until he was above her, propping himself up on a hand, and kissing her again, slow and passionate. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and asked, “You’re sure you want me to stay?”

She nodded, saying softly, “You’re the only one I want to wake up next to, my heart. I love you, Dhaveira.”

“I love you, too, Dairine,” he murmured, trailing kisses down the side of her neck, smiling against her skin at her soft moan. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

To his surprise, she reached between them to gently grab his rapidly hardening cock, smiling at his moan. “I think I have an idea,” she murmured, releasing him to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his mouth down to hers for another kiss. She moaned against his mouth when he carefully slipped a finger inside her, his thumb brushing her clit as he fingered her. “Dhaveira, please!”

“I like hearing you beg me to touch you,” he said softly as he slid a second finger inside her, smiling at her soft moan. A few moments later, he added a third finger to the mix as he pressed as kiss to her collarbone.

She cried out his name as she climaxed, fingers tightening in his hair as the pleasure rolled through her. She released him after a few moments, gasping for breath. Once she’d caught her breath, she murmured, “I want you inside me, my heart.”

He slid his fingers out of her as he leaned in to kiss her again, soft and gentle. "As you wish, my love," he murmured, guiding himself to her entrance and slowly burying himself inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him within her, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him even closer as she tangled her fingers in his hair again, leaning up to kiss him. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside her before burying himself fully within her again and again, faster and faster.

Dairine broke the kiss to cry out when he slipped his free hand between them to toy with her clit again, still oversensitive from her orgasm minutes before. She arched into his touch, letting out a moan when her movement allowed him to bury himself deeper within her. She cried out his name and buried her face in his neck when she came a few minutes later, fingers digging into his shoulders. Dhaveira followed her over the edge within moments, crying out her name as he buried himself within her one last time, filling her with his seed.

She reluctantly released him once she’d caught her breath, turning to face him as he rolled off of her, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her against him. “I love you, Dhaveira,” she murmured, running a gentle hand over the marks she’d left on his shoulder.

He smiled at her, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her head as he replied, “I love you, too, Dairine.”

They both fell silent for a while, both of them content just to be together. Suddenly, she felt Dhaveira stiffen against her, and she looked up at him, worried. “Tell me what’s wrong,” she said softly.

“I’m just worried about what will happen when you leave to look for Inej,” he admitted. “Most humans won’t take kindly to a lone elf, and I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you. I can’t imagine this world without you.”

“I’ll be fine, my heart,” she said firmly. “I can handle myself in a fight, and I can heal myself if I get injured. I promise, I’ll always return to you.” She ran her hand over the arm still on her waist in what she hoped was a comforting gesture before entwining her fingers with his.

“I know you can,” he said softly, “but I still worry.”

“I promise, I’ll return as quickly as I can,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss him, soft and sweet. To her surprise, he slipped his free hand behind her head and held her there, deepening the kiss. She gasped for breath when he pulled away, and, once she’d caught her breath, added, “As soon as I return with Inej, we can be married.”

He looked amused by the last bit. “You’ll finally agree to let our mothers set a date?” he asked, making sure he hadn’t misheard her.

Dairine nodded; her mother had been pestering her to set a date since she’d come of age, and she knew his mother had been doing the same. “I want Inej to be there,” she informed him.

He squeezed her hand and pressed another kiss to her hair. “I know,” he said softly.

They fell silent for a few moments before she asked, “Will you stay the rest of the night? Or do I have to convince you more?”

He laughed softly. “Is that what that was?” he asked, amused.

“In part,” she replied, kissing him quickly. “Did it work?”

His response was to kiss her again, slowly, before he answered. “It did,” he said. “Goodnight, my love.”

She curled up against him, reaching down to tug the blankets up and over them. “Goodnight, my heart.”


End file.
